The Lost Sister
by WriterFanatic5000
Summary: What if Clark wasn't the only one to come in the meteor shower? If Clark came to Earth with his sister, where did she end up? Will he find her? No pairings yet! R&R please!


**Prologue**

I remember very little before my time here. Of course, it was such a long time ago that it's surprising I remember anything at all. I remember a woman singing. I have the feeling it was my mother. I remember glimpses of a man. I think he was my father. There was another child, this one a boy. He might have been my brother. I'm pretty sure his name was Kal. I don't think I'll ever see them again.

The people here are scientists. They study the brain and its functions. That's part of the reason I'm here. They're _studying_ me. I mean sure, I'm taught things like school and cooking and stuff, and for the most part I'm taken care of, but they also have me under lock and key. I don't remember being outside much; that happened a couple of times when I was younger, but it soon stopped when I got stuck in what was practically a cell.

They study me for my abilities. Over the years, I've developed more of them. It just started with the mind reading. Then I gained others. I've gotten healing (me and others), speed, strength, and more recently heat and x-ray vision. All of my abilities are pretty weak, though. They used to be strong, but it changed when I tried to run away, and almost succeeded. I was about 7 at the time, and the visit to the outside had strengthened me. I had started to run when they started throwing the meteor rocks. Next thing I knew, I was in a new room with no windows, and I was never allowed outside again.

Over the years, I've gleaned information from the minds of the scientists. I learned that this place was called Summerholt. I've learned that I'm not from Earth. I've learned that I might be alone in the world, the last of my planet.

One of the biggest shocks I had was when I recently got a roommate. It was a boy, younger than me, named Ryan. He also had mind reading abilities, but I could tell that his were formed by a tumor in his brain. He was hooked up to wires a lot; they only took him out to test him. That's more than I got out, at least. I've been slowly working on healing the tumor in his brain, but I can tell that I can't save him; I'm not strong enough. I can only prolong his death. In the meantime, I've taught him to block out the thoughts he hears from others in his head.

There's a boy Ryan talks about, named Clark. He hasn't come outright and said it yet, but I believe that he may be Kal. I hope so. Due to the way Ryan talks about him, he knows he'll try and rescue him. However, this may be difficult, as the scientists have kept meteor rocks on my side of the room ever since the _incident_. Therefore, I am always weak, and Ryan usually comes to my side to visit, moving some of the rocks closest to me. We talk about our lives, well, mostly his, and try to plan to get out of here.

The latest plan to escape has recently been put in motion. Ryan managed to get a call out to Clark, and is positive Clark will come rescue him. I know it's unlikely that I'll get rescued as well, but as long as Ryan gets out of this hell-hole, I'll be fine. I survived most of my life here, if I can get him out before he dies then I'll be happier than ever before. He deserves to spend his last days with those who care.

Since Ryan got the call out, the scientists have been more cautious. They've put a collar on me. Literally, they put me in a collar. It is made out of the meteor rocks, and covered in a light fabric. I constantly feel the pulse of the rock against my skin, the only thing stopping it from killing me is the fabric. To make matters worse, that fabric, _just_ the fabric, is attached to the wall via a chain. So there is no possible way that I am ever escaping this place, whether Clark comes or not.

However, I know that if I die, I will join my parents, and we will be happy together, and wait for however long it takes Clark to die. You see, everyone calls me Kate, for that is my name here on Earth. But there is one thing I remember from before my time here. My name.

I am Kat-El.


End file.
